End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, more detachable displays, more peripherals, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends is the use of wearable electronic devices. In many instances, the wearable electronic device includes a microphone to allow for speech communication. However, wind noise can often interfere with the speech communication. Hence, there is a challenge in providing a wearable electronic device that will allow for speech communication, especially in the presence of wind noise.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.